<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Certain kind of days by rudesunyoung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972287">Certain kind of days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung'>rudesunyoung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watch Me, Watch Us [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The days go by slow this week, so Jennie tries to get some new videos up and introduce Hyun to underwear. Lisa, on the other hand, really hates Parents Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Watch Me, Watch Us [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Certain kind of days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Wednesday</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>11:48 AM</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>“Here, let’s try this.”</p>
<p>Jennie hands Hyun a pair of underwear. They’re red with Spider-Man designs along the front and Hyun frowns at it, holding it up.</p>
<p>“Is this mine?”</p>
<p>“Yeah it’s yours,” Jennie chuckles, sitting down on the floor and pulling Hyun to join her. </p>
<p>“You need to try these out. No more diapers, okay?”</p>
<p>Hyun kicks off his pants and then Jennie helps him wiggle out of his diaper, tying the sides together, as Hyun stands back up. Jennie helps him step into the underwear and then pulls it up, laughing when Hyun makes a face at her. </p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I like the diaper better, mama.”</p>
<p>“But you’re a big boy now,” Jennie laughs and grabs his pants to put them on him. “You have to start wearing underwear. You can’t wear a diaper forever.” </p>
<p>“It feels funny,” he says and wiggles around, twisting his hips like that will make the material feel any different.</p>
<p>“You can’t poop or pee in this, okay?” Jennie tells him. “You have to tell mommy or me when you need to go to the bathroom.”</p>
<p>Hyun’s been practicing using the potty on his own for quite a while, but he’s always had Pull-Ups on, so if he made a mess it wouldn’t be that bad. This is the first time that he’s wearing underwear and although he’s new to this, he had practically begged Jennie to buy these at the store. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Hyun says and he moves to pick his nose, but Jennie grabs his hand and pulls him forward to kiss his cheek.</p>
<p>“You won’t pee on yourself?” She chuckles. Jennie wraps her arms around him, peppering his face with kisses as he squeals, trying to wiggle free from her arms. </p>
<p>“I won’t!” He laughs. </p>
<p>“You won’t?! Are you sure?!” She gasps.</p>
<p>She tickles him underneath his armpits, laughing when Hyun shouts and thrashes around in her hold, his giggles causing her to to smile.</p>
<p>“I won’t, mama!” </p>
<p>“I won’t!” He laughs hysterically. His cheeks are red from laughing so hard and there’s a bit of drool on his lips, but Jennie wipes it away and nods. </p>
<p>“Alright. Remember, tell us when you have to use the bathroom so you don’t make a mess on yourself.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” he says, jumping up and down. “Can I go play now, mama?” </p>
<p>He pushes his hair out of his eyes and then wraps his arms around Jennie’s neck, pulling her forward so he can kiss her. </p>
<p>“Yes, you can go play. Don’t make too much of a mess though.”</p>
<p>She kisses him back and then pats his bum, watching as he slips off and runs down the hallway, presumably to go mess around in his toy chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hanna lays on her stomach, coloring in the dinosaur picture from class, when Hyun runs into the room, his fire truck tucked underneath his arm and his stuffed jellyfish in the other hand. </p>
<p>“Noona,” he says, plopping down beside her and leaning over her shoulder to watch her. “What are you doing?” </p>
<p>“I have to color this for class,” she says and puts the green crayon down, reaching across Hyun for the yellow one. </p>
<p>Hyun watches her for another second longer before he sets his truck down on the floor and begins pushing it along the carpet. </p>
<p>The lights on the truck begin flashing and Hyun laughs, pushing it over to his bed and then knocks over the socks that Lisa had sorted out this morning. They tumble over and roll across the carpet, Hyun stepping over them and pushing his truck faster. </p>
<p>“Hanna, come play with me,” Hyun says, pushing his truck over to her side. </p>
<p>The six-year-old pushes her paper to the side and sighs, watching as Hyun hands her his Woody action figure and an airplane. </p>
<p>“You have to fly to the bank so you can rob it!” He laughs. </p>
<p>So they play on the carpet for almost an hour; Hyun pushing his cars through his toys and Hanna chasing after him with her inflatable sword. They jump on the bed and then sing along with their karaoke machine tucked away in the closet. Hanna pulls out her dolls and they play in her toy house until Hyun makes a face and drops the toys, suddenly running over to the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lisa finishes washing the dishes, placing the last dish on the rack to dry before she turns around and wipes her hands off with the dish towel.  </p>
<p>It’s quiet, which is strange to say the least. </p>
<p>If it’s quiet with six people in this tiny apartment, then that’s a problem. So Lisa takes a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose, before she exhales loudly and pads quietly out of the kitchen, careful not to disturb the twins sleeping on their blankets in the middle of the floor. </p>
<p>Jennie is in their makeshift office/nursery, so Lisa doesn’t bother her, walking past the room and over to Hanna and Hyun’s space, pushing the door open a little bit more. </p>
<p>Hanna is on her bed, laying down on her stomach and brushing out the tangles in her doll’s hair. She looks up when Lisa steps the rest of the way in the room, smiling up at her, before she puts her toy down. </p>
<p>“Hi, mommy!”</p>
<p>“Hey, you guys are quiet…” she hums, looking around the room for Hyun. </p>
<p>She spots him in the closet on his knees digging through the toy chest that they had pushed in there a few days ago. There are a bunch of cars on the floor and a few plastic toy swords and plushies that are scattered around his feet. </p>
<p>“Can we watch a movie?” Hanna asks. She climbs off the bed and runs over to hug Lisa’s legs, looking up at her with those big brown eyes. </p>
<p>“You want to? Hyun, do you want to watch a movie with us?”</p>
<p>The little boy yanks a stethoscope out of the chest and whirls around, nodding his head furiously, before he puts the stethoscope around his neck and runs over to her side too. </p>
<p>“Can we watch Wreck-It Ralph?” he says and stretches his arms up to be held. </p>
<p>“No,” Hanna frowns. “I want to watch the Princess and the Frog,” she huffs. </p>
<p>Lisa sighs, bending down to pick Hyun up, and fits her hands under his bottom, pushing his hair off his forehead. “Why don’t we just watch－”</p>
<p>Hyun twists in her arms and Lisa freezes, grabbing Hyun underneath his armpits to lift him up and smell his butt. Almost immediately, she yelps, nearly dropping the little boy, before she throws him over her shoulder and wheels around to rush into the bathroom. </p>
<p>“Did you poop on yourself?!” she chokes out. “Mama just bought you that underwear!”</p>
<p>When they get in the bathroom, Lisa switches the light on and pushes the shower curtain back, setting Hyun down inside and begins to strip his pants off. He jumps up when he gets his legs free and then laughs as Lisa nearly gags.</p>
<p><em>“Hyun!”</em> she whines.</p>
<p>“I thought he kept farting!” Hanna says, climbing onto the lid of the toilet seat to sit. “He was so smelly.” </p>
<p>“I thought mama told you to tell us when you need to use the bathroom, Hyun. These are <em>underwear</em>, you’re not supposed to poop in them,” she sighs. </p>
<p>“I forgot!” he shrugs, like it’s not a big deal that he just shit on himself in a brand new pair of underwear. </p>
<p>When Lisa pulls his underwear off, Hanna makes an exaggerated <em>“ewww”</em> noise and hops off the toilet, running out of the bathroom.  </p>
<p>Lisa bawls up the underwear and grabs a bag from underneath the sink, wrapping it up in that before she tosses it in the trash. When he’s naked, Lisa rolls up her sleeves and sinks down to her knees, leaning over to turn the water on. </p>
<p>“Am I taking a bath?” Hyun says, stretching up to reach his toys on the shelf. </p>
<p>“Yes,” Lisa says and tries not to scowl when Hyun giggles. “Yes, I have to give you a bath, babe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Friday</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>12:25 PM</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Parents Day is a lot to say the least. </p>
<p>There are kids everywhere and parents everywhere, and Jennie doesn’t want to say it, but it’s a bit claustrophobic, especially with everyone crowded into one classroom. The desks were pushed up against the wall to create more space and the kids were all sitting in the middle of the floor on the alphabet carpet. </p>
<p>Originally, Jennie was going to go by herself but when they tried to tell Hanna that, her eyes got all glossy and she did that pout with her mouth that she does when she’s about to cry. So both of them were here with the twins strapped in their stroller and Hyun standing idly by as he kept flying his Captain America action figure in the air. </p>
<p>Lisa had bought him a Spider-Man backpack the other day, one that came with a strap so you can hold on to the other end, but she had just ended up tying it around the handlebars of the stroller. So, every time he tried to run over to the toys in the corner or mess with the scissors on the counter, he kept getting yanked back.</p>
<p>
  <em>“It makes him look like a dog,” Jennie sighed, rubbing her eyebrow. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It doesn’t,” Lisa scoffs, rubbing the skin of her knuckles. “Besides, do you want to be chasing him around the classroom? Because I don’t.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Jennie had opened her mouth to say something but felt herself come up short, resigning herself to Lisa’s logic. </em>
</p>
<p>They’ve seen all the drawings that the kids had made for Parents Day; they watched the short play that the kids had come up with themselves, throwing on makeshift costumes and laughing whenever someone forgot their part and just made something up. Hanna had drawn a butterfly all on her own and showed it to the class as they were presenting their gifts and Lisa－even though she won’t admit it－had teared up at it. </p>
<p>There’s a counter full of snacks and assorted juice boxes and the kids make plates for their parents, Hanna carefully piling things up with her tongue sticking out in concentration, before she grabs them and slowly makes her way over to them. </p>
<p>“Thanks, sweetheart,” Jennie says, kissing her cheek. </p>
<p>“I got you cookies!” Hanna says pointing to her plate. “These are chocolate because I know you don’t like vanilla.” </p>
<p>Hyun walks over and plucks a piece of pineapple off of Lisa’s plate and chews on it, smiling around the chunks in his teeth, to grab another one.  </p>
<p>“Can you get me a cookie too, noona?”</p>
<p>“Okay, hold on!” she says and turns around, running back over to the table. </p>
<p>Hyun stands in front of Lisa and eats most of the sweets, chewing on a piece of licorice and then grabbing a handful of grapes and trying to stuff them in his mouth before Lisa stops him. </p>
<p>“You’re eating all my stuff,” Lisa whines. “Wait for your own plate.”</p>
<p>“But I’m hungry, mommy!” Hyun says, and plops down on his butt, chewing on another piece of pineapple. </p>
<p>Jennie snorts, but her smirk turns into a frown when Lisa tries to reach across her and grab something off of her plate. </p>
<p>“Stop it,” she says, scooting away from her. </p>
<p>“He ate practically everything!” Lisa gasps. “Give me a piece of that brownie, I know you’re not going to eat that anyway.” </p>
<p>Jennie huffs and tries to make a show of ignoring her, but eventually she breaks a piece off and gives it to her, laughing at the way that Lisa frowns down at her hand. </p>
<p>“Bitch, you gave me the smallest piece I have ever seen in my life.” She takes it though, swallowing it in one bite and that only makes Jennie laugh louder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they migrate outside to watch the kids fly their kites that they made in art class, Lisa lets Hyun run wild and the four-year-old immediately runs over to the playground set, climbing up the stairs to get to the slide. </p>
<p>Jennie holds Hanzel in her arms, rocking him from side to side as Holland walks across the grass and bends down every so often to yank a handful of dandelions out of the soil. </p>
<p>It isn’t until Jennie hears Lisa mutter, <em>“who the fuck is that,”</em> that she looks across the field to see a little boy from Hanna’s class handing a yellow sunflower to her. His cheeks are pink and he shuffles his feet nervously, kicking up dirt as Hanna smiles and tucks it in the pocket of her uniform shirt. </p>
<p>“What the actual fuck, Jennie?” Lisa grumbles. “Did you fucking see that? Did you see that little shit give my baby that flower?”</p>
<p>“Stop it,” Jennie snorts. “They’re six. Calm down.” </p>
<p>“I will <em>not</em>,” she huffs and crosses her arms across her chest. “They’re too young for that. He shouldn’t be giving my little princess a flower, fuck that.” </p>
<p>“Stop,” Jennie says, laughing. “You’re being ridiculous. Leave them alone. It doesn’t mean anything.” </p>
<p>And yeah, Jennie is probably right, but that little dude has been following Hanna around since the day started. Lisa had remembered seeing him sitting next to her on the carpet, and then passing her a bottle of glue, and then giving her the last juice box on the table. It was a little ridiculous to be honest. </p>
<p>“He should leave <em>my</em> baby alone. That’s what’s ridiculous.” </p>
<p>Lisa watches as the little boy follows Hanna when she takes her kite in the opposite direction, away from the trees along the edge of the field. His shoelaces are untied and Lisa kind of hopes that he trips and falls in the dirt or something. She almost says that out loud but she doesn’t want Jennie to slap her. </p>
<p>When Holland walks back over to the stroller, Lisa helps him in and pushes the stroller gently to keep him from fussing. And when the time finally comes, their teacher calls the kids over and Lisa watches as Hanna and that little boy run over, their hands interlocked as they join the class.</p>
<p><em>“Oh my god!</em>” Lisa chokes out. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Saturday</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>9:43 PM</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Jennie lifts Holland up, swaddling him in the towel as she takes the boy back to her room to get him changed into his pajamas. </p>
<p>Hanzel is wiggling on the bed, playing with his feet, and he laughs around his little dimpled fist when he spots Jennie. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she smiles back, laying his brother down beside him. “You waited here just like a good boy.” </p>
<p>She kisses his stomach and then does it again when he squeals, kicking his legs in excitement. It takes a bit of maneuvering, but eventually Jennie is able to get their diapers on, rub lotion into their skin, and dress them in their clothes without too much of a hassle. </p>
<p>Holland rolls over on his stomach and crawls to the middle of the bed, dropping his head down on the fuzzy throw pillow. He babbles into the material and chews on it, Jennie not having the heart to take it away and listen to him cry. </p>
<p>Instead, she climbs into the bed and reaches for the book on her nightstand. When she leans back against the pillows, Hanzel crawls over to her and grabs a hold of her shoulder so he can stand up on wobbly legs. </p>
<p>“ ‘ook!” he says, pointing to it. </p>
<p>“Yes, this is a book,” Jennie laughs. “Do you want me to read it to you?”</p>
<p>Holland turns on his side and stares up at both of them, blinking his eyes up at Jennie as she cracks the book open and turns to the first page. </p>
<p>“In the house by the river, there were three ducks. One duck was named Lily…”</p>
<p>Hanzel squats down, leaning over to see the inside of the book like he can read what’s on the page. It makes Jennie laugh and she lifts the book a bit higher so she can see the words. </p>
<p>“The second duck was named Tom…”</p>
<p>Hanzel makes a noise and jabs his finger at one of the ducks on the page. He starts babbling words that don’t make sense and Jennie looks at him, nodding her head even though she doesn’t know what he’s saying. </p>
<p>“Yes, there’s three ducks, baby.”</p>
<p>“ ‘uck!” he says and sits down on his butt, leaning his head against her arm. Holland crawls over and climbs into Jennie’s lap, chewing on his hand as he stares up at Jennie with a look like, <em>‘are you going to keep reading?’</em></p>
<p>It makes Jennie snort. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Just don’t interrupt me anymore.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Sunday</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>2:34 AM</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Lisa shuffles closer to Jennie on their bed, pressing her hand against the flat of her stomach and digging her nose into the back of her neck. She smells like their sheets and that mango shampoo that Lisa bought the other day that Jennie kept sending her text messages about. </p>
<p>At some point, she must have kicked the sheets off while they slept, and she slides her hand up higher, pushing her fingers against Jennie’s ribs as she sighs into her pillow. </p>
<p>“ ‘re you doing?” Jennie slurs into her pillow.</p>
<p>“Trying to get comfortable,” Lisa sighs. She pulls Jennie closer to her chest and hums as Jennie tangles their fingers together on her stomach. </p>
<p>Her skin is a bit cold, but Lisa kisses the back of her neck and slides her leg in between Jennie’s own, hooking her foot around one. </p>
<p>“You’re like a koala,” Jennie snorts. “Always fucking clinging to me.” </p>
<p>“You love it,” Lisa mumbles. </p>
<p>When they lived together in an even smaller apartment in New York, they would camp out on the couch or Jennie would wrap them up in a big sheet on the floor and they would fall asleep in front of the TV while a movie played. </p>
<p>Lisa didn’t know how to <em>not</em> sleep without Jennie. It made her comfortable to feel her body heat against her own. It was easy to drift off when she could feel Jennie’s heart beating against her back. She couldn’t sleep right if some part of her didn’t feel Jennie on their bed. It was just their thing. </p>
<p>Jennie brings their joined hands up to her mouth, kissing Lisa’s knuckles before she sets it back down on her stomach. </p>
<p>“Love you. Now go to sleep,” she murmurs. “Stop moving around so much.”</p>
<p>Lisa kisses the side of her neck and sighs, mouthing it right back in her skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>Tuesday</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>
  <strong></strong>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strong>5:50 PM</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>“Are these chocolate chip cookies, mama?” </p>
<p>Hyun stretches up on tip-toes, peeking over the counter as Jennie shows the box of cookie mix to the camera. </p>
<p>“Yes,” she snorts. “We’re gonna make cookies today with a bit of a twist.” </p>
<p>Lisa walks around the corner, pulling her sweatshirt off over her head, and tugs down her t-shirt. She helps Hyun onto the stool and leans over to kiss Jennie on her cheek and then waves at the camera. </p>
<p>“Can you read the instructions for me, babe?”</p>
<p>Hyun takes the box and leans back, holding it right up to his face so he can read the instructions along the side. </p>
<p>“C-Cup…” he sounds out slowly. “Cup of water?” He asks, tilting his head to the side. </p>
<p>“Cup of water, mama?”</p>
<p>“How many cups?” </p>
<p>“O-O-One...one cup!” </p>
<p>Hanna walks into the kitchen holding Hanzel in her arms and peeks up at the counter, her eyes growing wide as she sees the box of cookie mix in Hyun’s hands. </p>
<p>“You’re making cookies?!” she gasps. </p>
<p>Hanzel squeals like he knows what’s going on, pushing his fingers in his face to cover his own eyes, and it makes Jennie laugh. </p>
<p>“Yeah, but they’re gonna be a little bit different.” </p>
<p>She shows the measuring cup to the camera and tells Hyun to grab a water bottle from the fridge. The little boy hops down from the stool and runs over to the fridge, throwing the door open and grabbing one off the shelf. </p>
<p>“Here you go, mama.” </p>
<p>“Okay, so one cup of water,” she says, uncapping the bottle and filling the measuring cup. “Next, what are we going to do?”</p>
<p>Hyun snatches the box of the counter and spins around in a circle as he tries to read it off. “M-Melt the...the...the butter.”</p>
<p>“Okay, here’s the butter.” Jennie unwraps the stick and places it on a plate before bending down to take Hanzel from Hanna. </p>
<p>“Hey, honey, do you want to put this in the microwave for me?”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Hanna chirps. She takes the plate off the counter and walks over to the microwave, Hyun following her as he jumps up and down and screeches that, <em>‘you have to melt it, noona!’</em></p>
<p>“I know, Hyun!” </p>
<p>“Okay, while they do that,” Jennie snorts, adjusting Hanzel on her hip. “I guess I can share some...relatively...hopeful news with you?” It comes out sounding like a question which Jennie didn’t mean to phrase it that way, but it is what it is.</p>
<p><em>“Soooo,</em>” she smiles. “I think...well, not think, I know actually. Lisa and I are going to look at houses some time next week!”</p>
<p>Hanzel squeals, kicking his legs out, and Jennie throws her head back laughing loudly at the toddler. “What are you excited for?” she chuckles. </p>
<p>Jennie kisses his hands and then nods. “But yeah, we’ve been looking online for a bit and have found some that we really like, so they’ll be a video coming out soon as we go house hunting,” she wiggles her eyebrows. </p>
<p>The timer on the microwave goes off and the kids walk back over to the counter, Hanna sliding the plate next to the mixing bowl, and grabs a hold of the edge of the counter with her fingers. </p>
<p>“Okay, but I’ll talk about that more later,” she says, waving her hand. “What do we have to do next, guys?”   </p>
<p>“You have to mix that,” Hanna says and she stands up on the stool, pulling the mixing bowl over to her and grabbing the spoon next to Jennie. </p>
<p>Hyun jumps up beside her until he drags the stool over to the other side of the counter and grabs the box of mix, ripping the top open, so he can pour it into the bowl. When he’s done, Hanna pours the water in and then helps scrape the butter into the bowl too. </p>
<p>“Mix it until everything is together and then we can put it in the oven.” </p>
<p>Hanzel pulls on her ear and Jennie giggles, gently swatting his bum until Lisa walks back into the kitchen with Holland in her arms who’s fast asleep on her shoulder. He’s got a fistful of her shirt in his hand and there’s a bit of drool on her collarbone and Jennie snorts. </p>
<p>“You shouldn’t let him sleep too long,” Jennie murmurs. “He won’t go down later on.”</p>
<p>“I won’t,” Lisa says, shaking her head. “But he looks so cute just knocked out like this.” Lisa looks down at Holland and rubs a hand over his back, rocking him gently from side to side. </p>
<p>“I probably shouldn’t have played with him so much. I think it tired him out,” she snorted. </p>
<p>“You don’t say?” Jennie laughed. She looks over her shoulder to see the kids done with mixing the cookie dough. Hyun makes a move to dip his finger into the bowl but Hanna pushes his finger away, telling him not to taste it yet. </p>
<p>“I’ll help them. Can you take this little guy too, please?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I’m nothing if not your handler,” Lisa grumbles, but she reaches out anyway, taking Hanzel into her other arm and adjusting his weight on her arm. Hanzel sticks his finger in her ear, and Lisa yelps, almost waking up Holland as she tries to move away from his fingers.</p>
<p><em>“Stop it,</em>” she whines at the one-year-old but Hanzel only giggles, pushing his finger in her face as she keeps moving out of the way.</p>
<p>“Here, you guys have to separate them so we can bake it.” </p>
<p>Jennie pushes her sleeves up and takes apart a piece of the dough, molding it in her hands until it’s somewhat round and then laughs it down on the baking sheet. Hyun watches her with wide eyes before reaching for the dough too, squeezing it in his hands and slapping it in his palm. </p>
<p>“It feels like Play-doh!” he laughs and leans over the counter, plopping it on the sheet. </p>
<p>Hanna is more careful but she’s got so much dough in her hands that she makes a really big cookie, but Jennie doesn’t say anything, just chuckles with a shake of her head. When they finally finish separating all the cookie dough, their hands are covered in batter and even though Hyun tries to be sneaky about it, Jennie sees him lick a bit of it off of his pinky finger. </p>
<p>After they wash their hands, Jennie dries her hand with a dish towel and takes a spoon, pressing it down on each of the little dough balls until the center is caved in. </p>
<p>“Why are you doing that, mama?” Hanna asks her. </p>
<p>“You’ll see…” she hums. When Jennie finishes, she steps back and takes a quick glance over the cookies, before she nods her head and picks up the sheet. </p>
<p>“Okay, we should put these in the oven now and give them about...eight minutes.” </p>
<p>Hanna opens the door for her and she slides them inside, laying the sheet down before she closes it with her foot. </p>
<p>“How long do we have to wait for the cookies, mama?” Hyun asks, tugging on her pants. </p>
<p>“Just a couple of minutes,” Jennie chuckles, ruffling his hair. “It won’t be long.”</p>
<p>Jennie cleans up the counter, throwing away any trash and putting the dishes that they used in the sink. Hanna takes the camera off the counter and turns it on herself, talking into it as Hyun runs after her and begs his sister to film him. </p>
<p>When Jennie walks into the living room, she stops by the wall and leans her hip against it, watching as Lisa lounges on the couch with her feet kicked up and a blanket covering the twins as they lay on her chest. </p>
<p>She walks a bit more into the living room, coming to a stop behind Lisa and grabs a hold of her head, gently tilting her head back until the younger woman can look up at her. </p>
<p>“Hey,” she smiles. </p>
<p>“If you wake the both of them up, I will literally deny you sex for a day.” </p>
<p>Jennie bites down on her lip to keep herself from laughing but she can’t help it. She brings up to cover her mouth and shakes her head. </p>
<p>“A day?” she snorts. “That’s not very long.” </p>
<p>“Mind your business,” Lisa rolls her eyes. Jennie giggles and bends down to kiss Lisa’s forehead, pressing her lips against her skin, before she pulls back and kisses her mouth. </p>
<p>Her fingers rub circles into her ear, massaging the skin of it, as Lisa closes her eyes and makes a noise underneath her breath. She’s so pretty that Jennie can’t help but lean down again and kiss her one more time. </p>
<p>The stove beeps, signaling that the cookies are done, and Lisa whines when Jennie steps away, pulling her hands off of her ears. </p>
<p>“Come back,” she pouts. “You didn’t finish.” </p>
<p>“I’ll finish later tonight,” Jennie says and whirls around, walking back into the kitchen. She takes the cookies out of the oven just as the kids run back into the kitchen. When she sets it down on the counter, Hyun gasps and begs Jennie to give him one. </p>
<p>“Not yet,” she laughs. “They’re still too hot.” </p>
<p>She goes back to the fridge to open the door and pulls out the pint of vanilla ice cream that Lisa and her had shared last night in bed. When she pops the cap open, she grabs a spoon and proceeds to scoop some out, topping it off on the cookie. </p>
<p>When she finishes, the kids crowd around her, staring transfixed until Jennie gives them each one and watches as they bite into it. Hanna gets ice cream all around her nose but smiles around the cookie as she eats it. Hyun had plopped himself down on the floor and opened his mouth wide, swallowing half a chunk of it as Jennie laughed and told him to take smaller bites. </p>
<p>“Good?” she asks them. </p>
<p>Neither of the kids answer her, being much too busy trying to fit pieces of chocolate chips in their mouths.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did i make chocolate chip cookies last night? yes</p>
<p>were they delicious? yes</p>
<p>i hope you guys liked this haha and hyun's underwear accident is based off <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p6iMTWdewT0&amp;t=1743s">this</a> episode of tros ❤️❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>